


Don't leave me behind

by NightsinCosplay



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, Gen, Healing, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sweet, medkit, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsinCosplay/pseuds/NightsinCosplay
Summary: Just a short moment of Jake and Bill.
Relationships: Bill Overbeck/Jake Park
Kudos: 7





	Don't leave me behind

Jake bit his lower lip and hold back a cough. He slowly sank down onto the dark green grass to his feet, his back pressed against a thin tree. His heartbeat echoed in his ears and he didn't dare to peek behind himself. Did he escaped? Jake didn't dare to move, didn't dare to breathe. He just prayed that his pursuer didn't saw his hurried footsteps in the moised grass. His body should shake thanks to the pain, but the adrenaline rushing through his blood made his limps numb. He pressed his hand against the wound on his side and cursed himself, that he never paid attention to first aid. That he left the city and moved to this god damned forest. A nearly silent "Shit" escaped between his pressed together lips and his heartbeat slowly calmed down. No. It was the best decision the black haired ever took. Jake leaned his head against the rough bark of the tree and took a deep breath. He escaped. At least for now. He closed his eyes and concentrated himself on his breathing. His heart skipped a few beats when the sound of fast footsteps came nearer and nearer. He opened his eyes and tensed up, just to sign in relieve a second later.  
"Bill.. I'm over here." The old soldier focused on the young man und reached after him, kneeling in front of him.  
"Just see where it took you, kiddo", he snorted with an half amused, half worried look and took a drag from his cigarette.  
"Save your hammies for a better moment..", he replied and shook his head. William furrowed his brow a bit and opened the medkit, he carried with him.  
"Okay, I need you to take some deep breaths and calm down. You're pale, boy. Look, like you're going to faint any moment. Stay with me. Got it?"  
He gently squeezed the shoulder of the younger one and lay a hand on his cheek, to get Jake to look at him. "Think, you can manage that, kid?"  
"Sure, sure. Just get on with it.." Jake meet his intense gaze for a moment, but quickly lowered his eyes to watch the soldier with his routine handles. The thought of fear to get left behind crossed Jakes mind and he tensed again, but the worried look of the older one forced him to calm down again. "'s nothing. Continue. Please.." His words are nothing more then a breeze in the wind, but William understood him nevertheless.  
"Don't leave my damn side, kiddo. Don't need to search after you again."  
Jake smiled silently and nodded. The older man stood up and reached his hand out for him to pull him up. "Alright. Let's get a move on and leave this cursed place without getting killed. What do ya think?"


End file.
